


Little Things

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Pointless Schmoop, fluffy snippets, honestly I should be ashamed of myself this floofy stuff is getting ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not even a decent summary for this it's just fluff there's not even much of a point it's ridiculous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

It's the little things, Sam notices, that change between the two. 

When Dean shuffles into the kitchen around nine thirty. He's been up for two hours- Cas  for one. And still half asleep, sinks down into a chair right next to  Cas  to lean on him, basically.  Cas  wordlessly hands him his mug of coffee that he conveniently recently refilled. Dean murmurs a thanks, and  Cas  responds by smoothing his hand over Dean's head, claiming, "You're hair is all over the place."

Instead of letting their shoulders brush when they walk into a diner for lunch, Dean places his arm around  Cas ' shoulders.  Cas  automatically leans into him, and Dean's thumb absently rubs his arm. 

They make dinner together, but instead of showing  Cas , then letting him try, Dean simply stands behind him-brings his arms around-and they perform the task like that. Dean lingers even after they're done, and when he removes his hands from on top of  Cas ', his fingers lightly drag along his skin. 

Afterwards they watch a movie. When  Cas  gets tired he shifts so he can lay his head on Dean's shoulder, rather than go to bed. In turn Dean rests his head on his. He gently shakes  Cas ' shoulders when the film is over, and Dean guides the mostly asleep man down the hall. 

* * *

It's the middle of the night, and Sam is walking back to his room after getting a glass of water. When he passes Dean's room-door ajar-he sees him and  Cas  snuggled under the sheets.

It's in the library, where Sam finally sees it happen. He comes through the bunker's door to see Dean sitting on a table,  Cas  standing between his legs.  Cas  leans in and gives him a sweet, chaste kiss. They share a smile, and Sam clears his throat. 

"Just take it to your room if you're  gonna  go any further."

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

* * *

They're outside, lounging on the impala and drinking beer. Dean lights the last few fireworks, and rushes back to baby so he can see them explode. He and  Cas ' fingers intertwine. With the last shimmer they cheer loudly. 

"Happy fourth of July guys," Sam chirps. Dean quirks a smile and hops off the hood. He turns and faces  Cas , excitement and mostly hidden nervousness in his eyes.  Cas  stares back at him, and after a minute Dean finally says, " Cas …"  Cas  cocks his head to the side, puzzled. 

"Yes Dean?" Dean swallows.

"Well,  Cas-Castiel , you know I don’t do chick flick moments, and I'm not really good at  talkin . So I'm just  gonna  get strait to the point." Now  Cas ' eyes squinted, further confused. "Will you uh…" Dean licked his lips. "Would you um-oh." Dean got down on one knee, and Sam almost fell off the car.  Cas ' eyes slowly widened, his face dawning in recognition. "Marry me  Cas ." He pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was a simple silver band, flattened at the top where a square of sapphire rested, flanked by two small diamonds on each side. "Would  ya ?"  Cas  broke out into one of his rare smiles, his head seeming to nod of its own accord. 

"Yes, Dean. Of course." A bright, relieved smile lit Dean's face up like the fireworks they had been previously watching, and he reverently slipped the band onto  Cas ' finger.  Cas  pulled him up and into him, and they shared a passionate kiss, Sam too happy to be disgusted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ring: http://www.alljewelrydesigners.com/wp-content/uploads/white-gold-sapphire-mens-ring.jpg


End file.
